


孤高の守護者

by Sophtopus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtopus/pseuds/Sophtopus
Summary: 2015年12月25日謎の黒い茨がイビト山全体を破壊し尽くした。一組の兄弟を除く、 全ての住人が命を落とし、程なくして弟に悲劇が起こる。それ以来、唯一の生き残りは、災いがこれ以上広がるのを防ぐために、出来る限り手を尽くした。この物語では、以下の3つが前提となっています。- ソウルレスPルートを辿った後の世界- 終末後の世界- モダンファンタジー日本語翻訳はぷっぺん(puppen_01) [https://twitter.com/puppen_01]が担当します。この作品は通常のDustTaleの設定とは大きく異なります。原作とは大きく異なるストーリーから、Dusttaleと同様の結果を生み出そうと努力している作品です。本家のDusttaleをお探しの方は、（Tumblr）http://ask-dusttale.tumblr.com をご覧ください。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 英語の原文を読みたい方は、こちらのリンクをたどってください。
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914393/chapters/70938324
> 
> The romaji is: Kokō no Shugosha

2020年9月15日

澄んだ晩夏の空を、腐肉食の鳥たちがぐるぐると旋回している。それは群れを成し、森の中のある一箇所に集まってきていた。  
それが意味するものはたった一つだけ。そう、人間の死体があるということだ。

幾度となく、彼らは挑み。  
幾度となく、彼らは死んでいく。

この土地の者が現場に到着した時、そこには予想通りの凄惨な光景が広がっていた。  
森の地面が血に染まっている。  
枝からは臓物がぶら下がっている。  
木には折れた骨が突き刺さっている。  
枯れ葉は血肉や臓物と混ざり合って塊となり、その鳥たちの餌食となっていた。

丸みを帯びた、野戦迷彩色のヘルメットが地面から突き出ていた。地元の者はそれを拾いよく見てみた。また軍だ。こちらも許可は求められていない。現地ガイドからの専門知識も無しに計画を進めることにしたのだろう。まあどのみち、答えは「ノー」だっただろうけれど。

茂みの中で何かが動く音が微かに聞こえる。東の方だ。イノシシでも出てきたのだろうか。イノシシは最悪だな。ひょっとしたら……生き残りかもしれない。それならば、この単調な仕事の中で少しでも新鮮な刺激が得られるだろう。

さっきの音が何だったのか調べる為に東へ向かうことにした。元居たところから然程離れていない地点で、森の地を這う人間の兵士の姿を見つけた。最初は希望を持っていたが、それはすぐに失望へと変わっていった。一瞥しただけで、この可哀想な人間がもう長くは無いことを悟った。

それでも、この死にゆく男の側にいることに決めた。ただの気まぐれか？ 義務感か？ それとも慈悲か？ そんなことはどうでも良かった。

彼は声を掛けた。  
「おい」  
その兵士は這うのを止めた。  
「……人かいるのか……良かった……生きたまま食われるかと。お願いです……助けてください……」  
「それは無理だ」  
そう返事をした。  
「アンタの内臓は外に飛び出しているし、それにもう下半身すら全部なくなっている」  
「……ああ、そうだったのか。ただ足が折れただけだと思っていた。」  
「もう痛みすらも分からないのか？ アンタは今、間違いなく死の扉の前に立っているよ。逝く準備が出来るまで一緒に居てやるよ」

今まさに死に向かう兵士の隣に彼は座った。彼にとって仰向けに転がったままの状態は辛いので、何とか身体を転がそうとしていた。。

やってきた者が何者かということに兵士はすぐ気づいた。嬉しそうな笑顔で人間は言った。  
「二色の目……青と白のパーカー……赤いマフラー……あなたがそうなのか。孤高の守護者、Dust」

その名前で呼ばれたことに彼は少し苛つきながら、  
「チッ、最近ではもう、その名前でしか知られていないのかよ？ お笑い芸人のサンズはどうなったんだ？」  
「誰、だって？」  
兵士の声からは本当に戸惑っていることが分かった。「塵」を意味する名で呼ばれた彼は溜息を吐いた。  
「まあいい。最後に何か言い残したことはあるか？」  
「あなたはネクロマンサー(死霊術師)なのか？」  
一、二回瞬きした後、Dustは笑い出した。  
「今まさに死のうとしているのに、そんなことが重要なのか？"  
「そうだ……俺も修行者だから」  
Dustにとってそれは予想外のことだった  
「人間社会からは、そんな術なんてとっくの昔に消え失せていたと思っていたよ」  
「昔から『毒をもって毒を制す』なんて言われるように、俺たちは特別なケースのために飼われているんだ」  
そんな言葉からは、現代の軍隊が常に古代技術の一部を取り入れていることが分かった。「戦士」や「パラディン」それから「魔道士」の現代版がどれだけ存在するのだろう、なんて疑問が浮かんだ。それがこの場所には死体が残っていない原因なのだろうか？ そんなことはDustにとって、重要ではなかったのだが。そんなことを知ったところで彼の戦い方は変わることは無いのだから。それでも彼は兵士の質問に答えてやることにした。  
「まあ、大体アンタの想像通りだよ。お察しの通りアサシンとネクロマンサーのコンボさ。オレはソウル関連のスキルにポイントを全てつぎ込んでいる。操り人形は無理だよ」  
「……それは良かった」  
穏やかな気持ちで、若い兵士は言った。  
「Dustさん、俺はあなたに命を捧げます。どうか、俺を殺してください」  
Dustはその言葉に眉を顰めた。  
「魂を捧げないのはおかしいだろ？」  
青年はその短い人生の最後に笑った。  
「はは、ありえないよ。ソウルフュージョンは最悪のアイデアだ。良い結果にはならない」  
「禁断の術が禁じているほどの禁止事項だって言うのか？ まあ、それが人生ってヤツだろう」

Dustは最初に胸の防護具を外してやった。こういったものは弾丸やその他の刺突攻撃にも耐えられるように作られている。全てを崩壊させる毒であるカルマの力に頼ることも出来たが、それでは犠牲者に無用の痛みを与えてしまう。  
彼は立ち上がって数歩下がった。彼は兵士の心臓がある場所に鋭い骨を召喚した。その骨は魔法の文字で覆われていて、それが通常の魔法攻撃ではないことを表していた。  
念のために彼は尋ねた。  
「他に最後に何か言い残したことは無いか？」  
返答はこんな内容だった。  
「ありがとうございます。Dustさん。お会いできて光栄でした」  
「そうか。じゃあな」  
文字が彫り込まれた骨が心臓に突き刺さる。綴られた文字は真っ赤に輝き、血液を生命と魔法のリボンに変える。Dustは手を伸ばしてそれを掴み、自分の中に取り込んだ。  
かかったのはたったの三秒だった。人間の遺体は雪のように白く変わる。そして塵と化して砕け散った。そこに残ったのは、彼の道具、バッグ、防護具、服だけだった。  
通常なら、人間は腐敗して汚らわしいものへと姿を変えていく。だが、この命を奪う魔法であれば、ただ塵へと還るだけだ。それが「塵」を意味する言葉が、彼の新しい名前になった理由の一つだった。  
もしかしたら、この二つの種族はそれほど違わないのかもしれない。  
彼はバッグを取りに行った。独りで生き残っていくことは厳しく、疲れを伴うものだ。だから、彼には食料と道具が必要だった.

風が森の中を吹き抜け、死者の残滓を空へと散らせる。  
彼は雲を見上げた。  
「なあ、小僧。俺がもっと良いヤツで、友人で、兄弟だったなら……お前はこんなところで死ぬ必要はなかったんだ。だから、俺なんかを敬うな"  
頭を低く垂れ、フードを元に戻した。  
「俺を赦すこともするな」  
一瞬にして、孤高の守護者は死の現場から消えた……


	2. Chapter 2

2015年12月25日

趣のある農場の居心地の良い家で、若い人間の農夫が一組のスケルトンのモンスターをクリスマスディナーに招待していた。  
料理が出来上がるのを待つ間、お互いに自己紹介をしていた。  
赤いボロボロのスカーフを巻いた背の高いスケルトンの方が自分の胸に手を当てて自己紹介をする。  
「はじめましてッ、人間！ オレさまはパピルスだ」  
次に背の低い方スケルトンの方に手を差し出して紹介する。  
「それで、こっちがオレさまの兄のサンズだよ」  
「やあ」  
とサンズは言った。  
「お招きありがとう」  
藁色の髪の若い農夫は手を差し出した。  
「俺はステファン・コンロイ。会えて嬉しいよ」  
「ステファン・コンロイ？」  
パピルスは尋ねる。  
「名前が一つじゃなくて二つもあるんだね？ それとも前の王さまのアスゴア・ドリーマーさんみたいに名字があるの？」  
男は困って瞬きをしていた。人間が戸惑うのを分かっていたので、サンズが説明する。「オイラたちの名前には余分な飾りはないんだ」  
「ああ、そうなのか。じゃあ後の方で。ステファンが俺の名前だよ」  
パピルスは頷いた。  
「じゃあそう呼ぶね、ステファンさん！ じゃあ、本題に入ろうかな。何か手伝うことは無い？例えば……薪割りとか？ 子守とか？ 屋根の修理とか？ 何かを建てるのはは得意な方だよッ！ 見せてあげようか？」  
「実はお喋りがしたいんだ」  
ステファンは暖炉の方を示して、兄弟を暖かいところに招いた。  
「どうぞ、座って」  
三人の男たちは、爆ぜる薪の傍に集まった。オレンジ色の暖かな光の中で、農夫は声を潜めて真剣な口調で質問した  
「本当に他に生存者はいないのか？」  
兄弟は静かに項垂れた。  
パピルスが最初に口を開いた。  
「誰も電話に出なかったんだ。アンダインでさえも」  
「ああ」と兄が続けた。  
「弟はケータイの電池が切れるまで、ずっと全部の番号に電話をかけ続けていたんだ」  
次にステファンが尋ねた  
「どうして二人は生き残れたんだ？」  
「単に運が良かったのと速く動けたからさ」  
とサンズは答えた。  
「夕食の材料の七面鳥を買うために街の外に出てたんだ。ああ、今丁度オーブンに入っている鳥のことさ。オイラたちが出かけている間に、大混乱が起きた。イビト山全体が巨大な黒い茨に蹂躙されるのが見えた」  
「そうだったね」  
パピルスは肯定した。  
「オレさまにUターンと運転のセンスがあったから助かったんだ！ それでオレさまたちは、ステファンさんのステキな農場の中の建物に迷い込んできたんだよ」

サンズは窓の方を見た。カーテンが引かれていて、外を見ることができないようになっていた。  
「文句を言うわけじゃないんだけど……今からクリスマスディナーにするのか？ アンタの農場は、あの現場からそう遠くないよな。あの巨大な茨の茂みはずっと休眠状態ってわけじゃないよ」  
今度は人間が項垂れる番だった。  
「俺にも行くところがないんだ。破産したから俺はここにいる。叔父がこの農場をくれたのは、再出発するためだ。ここを失えば、俺は死んだも同然だ」  
そんな悲惨な話に、兄弟は冷汗を掻くことになった。  
「わあ、大災害に苦しめられているのは、てっきりオレさまたちだけだって思っていたのに」  
パピルスは想像上の上腕二頭筋を見せつけながら、それを軽く叩いて見せる。  
「それなら尚更、この偉大なるパピルス様が、ステファンさんを助ける為に一肌脱がなきゃ！ ニャハハ！」  
「ああ」  
と、サンズは同意して、  
「それがオイラたちに出来るせめてもの恩返しだよ」  
と付け加えた。  
「うわぁ、アンタたちは本当に優しいな。うちの家族は、このクリスマスはポテトとベーコンで済ませる予定だったんだ。どうしてもって言うなら……じゃあ、皿洗いを頼んでも良いか？」

「そうするよ、ニャハ！ こんなに素敵なディナーの後は一杯洗わないといけないからね」  
「取引成立だな！」  
三人は大笑いした。こんな悲惨な時だからこそ、大切なひとときだった。

＊＊＊

2015年12月26日

兄弟は最後のキャンプ道具をパピルスの赤い車のトランクに詰め込んだ。ステファンとその妻、そして小さな娘は、悲しそうに彼らを見詰めていた。  
「本当に行っちゃうのか？」  
と彼は尋ねた。  
「ここにいてくれるのは歓迎するよ。君たちにはうちの農場の働き手としていてもらおうと思っているんだ」  
サンズは首を横に振る。  
「悪いけど、それは無理だよ。あの巨大な茨がまた動き出す前に作業を始めないと」  
それに付け加えてパピルスが、  
「それに、オレさまたちは生き残ったひとたちを探さなきゃならないんだ！ 凍えて飢えているタマシイには今すぐに助けが必要でしょッ？」  
「そうだな……」  
ステファンは無理やり笑顔を作った。  
「それじゃあ、頑張れよ。何か必要なものがあれば、遠慮せずにうちに来てくれよな」  
二人は手を振って別れを告げて、目的地に向かって車を走らせた。

一日の前半には雪かき、テントの設営、安全確認などをした。それが終わる頃には、太陽は地平線の向こうに沈んでいた。

兄弟はランタンを手に、廃墟と化した町の周辺を歩いていた。どの建物にも黒い茨が絡みついている。窓も木もコンクリートも、茨の棘が突き破っていた。全ての物が同様に破壊されていたのだった。

大雪がその虐殺の上に降り積もり、ちょうど一週間前に起こった災厄を覆い隠してしまっていた。見た目だけは全てが静かで平和な様子だった。

「もしもし？？？？」  
パピルスは叫んだ。  
「誰かいませんか？？？」  
彼の声の木霊だけが返ってきた。  
弟はケツイした。  
「兄ちゃん、中に入ろう。もしかすると聴こえてないのかもしれない」  
弟が一歩踏み出そうとしたその時、兄は弟の腕を掴んだ。  
「待てよ」  
サンズは近くの店を指差した。そこには壊れかけの照明がチカチカと光っていた。  
「見ろよ、パピルス。街にはまだ電気が来ている。雪が通電している電線を覆い隠しているかもしれない。今すぐに中を調べるのは危険だ」  
問題があることを理解したパピルスは眉を顰めた。  
「……そうだね。まずはコアを止めないとダメだね」  
「ああ、それなら街の反対側へずっと歩いて行けば良い。未開の森を抜けて山を登って行って、その後は東に向かって行けば、地下への入り口に辿り着ける」  
「他の入り口はどうかな？ フリスクや他の子どもたちが落ちてきた穴はどう？南西のどこかだよね？ あそこなら歩いていく途中にあるよ。子どもが落ちてきても無事だったんだから、いせきへ落ちるのは大したことないんじゃないかな」

「フリスク」という名前を聞いて、サンズは胸が締め付けられるような妙な感覚に陥った。喘鳴が漏れる。よろめいて後ろに倒れそうになる。運良く弟が倒れそうになったサンズを支えた。  
「兄ちゃん！」  
パピルスは心配で声を上げた。  
「大丈夫？」  
「オイラは……分からない。妙な感じがしたんだ」  
パピルスは熟考の後、サンズを抱えて行くことにした。  
「オレさまたち、もうキャンプに戻った方が良いんじゃないかな。兄ちゃんも疲れてるみたいだし」  
サンズは  
「生存者を探すのはどうするんだ」  
「たった一人の兄ちゃんに、何か悪いことが起こるのは嫌だよ」  
「ああ、わかったよ。へへへ、パピルス、お前は最高にクールだよ」  
「そんなこと分かってるよ。ニャハハ！」

＊＊＊

2015年12月28日

魔法の発電機を止めるのは簡単だった。サンズは近道を知っているし、パピルスには素早く動くだけの体力があったからだ。

ただ、捜索自体が難しかった。  
来る日も来る日も、彼らの努力は水の泡となった。壊れた物や破れた服をたくさん見つけた……しかし、生存者は一人もいなかった。

アズゴアの家の前で、棘に貫かれたアンダインの残骸を見つけた。 彼女は最期まで国父の背中を守ろうとしたのだった。  
パピルスの震える手が、雪の中から彼女の眼帯を掬い上げた。彼は泣くまいとしていたが、頬を伝う涙を止めることは出来なかった。サンズは弟の傍に立ち、弟を慰めた。二人は斃れた者たちの為に、黙祷を捧げた。

だけど、そこに長くは留まってはいられなかった。日の出ている時間は限られているのだから。サンズは弟の肩を軽く叩きながら言った。  
「パピルスはここでちょっと待っててくれ。オイラは家の中を探してくるから」

彼は棘の所為で通れない入り口を近道で通り抜けた。電気を止めたことによって、王の家の中にある花畑は氷に侵食されてきていた。

サンズはすぐに、全ての本棚と机の引き出しの中身を調べた。ベッドの下も調べた。見つけたものの殆どが自然関連の本だった……しかし、彼が探していたものは無かった。

彼はパピルスと合流するために家の外に、近道を使って出ていった。

「兄ちゃん、見つかった？」  
「いや。心配だ。王さまは、王冠に誓ってあの特別な本は隠しておくことにしてたのに」  
「ええっと……」  
パピルスは地面を一瞥した。  
「王さまはもう王冠を持っていないよね。もしかしたら、あの本はもう読んでも良いことにしたのかも」  
「一理あるな」  
溜息を吐き、サンズは額を心配そうに擦った。  
「悪いことがもっと悪い方へ向かっているみたいだ。オイラにはもうどこにあるのか見当もつかないよ」  
パピルスが良いアイディアを思いつき、提案する。  
「トリエルの家を調べてみたらどうかな？ フリスクは彼女と一緒に住んでいたでしょ？ 王さまもよく行ってたしね」  
「そうだな。子どもが同じ結論に至ったのかもしれない。パッと見では、世界構築ファンタジーのガイドブックのように思っただろうな。現実であることを除けば、だけど」  
「じゃあ、科学の本って呼べばいいの？」  
「そうだな。言ってしまえば魔法の科学だよ。悪い者の手に渡れば危険だ」  
「じゃあ、次は兄ちゃんが待つ番だね！ オレさまが使えそうな道具を取ってくるよ」

サンズはパピルスがアズゴアの園芸小屋の跡地に入っていくのを見ていた。何度か唸り声を上げた後、パピルスはすぐに頑丈なシャベルを持って出てきた。  
眉を寄せてサンズは尋ねる。  
「なんで？」  
「えっと……」  
パピルスはしばらくの間、思案していた。  
「人間が死ぬと死体が残るよね。ゆっくりと、ベトベトした嫌な感じで、塵になるんだって。それって「腐る」って言うんだよね。それで埋葬する必要があるんだ。だから……フリスクの遺体が見つかったら、オレさまたちがきちんと埋葬してあげなくちゃ」  
こんな時でも思いやりを忘れないのが、弟らしさだ。こういうところがパピルスの良いところなんだ。  
「それじゃあ、行くか」

比較的、無傷だったアズゴアの家とは違い、トリエルの住処は完全に瓦礫と化していた。捜索や救出の為には、壊れたコンクリートの山を掘っていかなければならなかった。  
パピルスは持ってきた一本のシャベルを見た。  
「これだけじゃ足りないよね。先にとしょんかを見に行く？ 王さまはそこに本を寄付したのかも」  
「トリエルがまだ生きているかもしれない」  
サンズはそう自分に言い聞かせていた。例え可能性は低くても、やってみなきゃならない。罪悪感が胸にこみ上げてきた。

もし慎重さを欠いていたらどうだった？  
もしトリエルを最初に探していたらどうだった？  
もしもっと早くに助けに来れてさえいれば、どうだった？

彼は青い魔法で壊れたコンクリートの破片を持ち上げ、それを脇に投げ捨てた。ブラスターを使えばもっと仕事が楽になったかもしれないけれど、建物をさらに崩壊させる危険性があった。それに、最悪の場合、間違って生存者を殺してしまう可能性もあった。  
パピルスはサンズを手伝って、力と魔法を混ぜたものを使って少しずつ周辺を片付けていった。  
数時間が過ぎ、雪が降り始めた。二人の精神は、彼らの指と同じように擦り切れ、疲れ切っていった。  
瓦礫の底には、塵に塗れたトリエルの服と古代の書物があった。  
「ねえ、兄ちゃん」  
とパピルスは言った。  
「これが探していた本じゃない？ 金属で装飾されて超派手で、すごくエッジが効いた感じで、魔法陣と五芒星が載ってる本？ これってトリエルが借りてきたのかな？」  
本当にそんなことがあるのか？ こんなものに興味を持つのはトリエルらしくない。それに、トリエルはアスゴアとは仲が悪かった。前の夫から何かを借りたいとは思わないだろう。

彼女の服を見ていると、サンズはブラウスに妙な裂け目があることに気付いた。それはきれいに縦に裂けていた。大きさは……ナイフくらいだろうか？  
建物が崩壊する前に刺されて死んだのか？  
おかしな状況にもかかわらず、彼はその考えを脇へと押しやった。  
「子どもを見なかった？」  
「見てないよ」  
と、パピルスは言った。  
「もしかしたら家のどこかにいるのかも」

しかし、最善を尽くしても……フリスクを見つけることは出来なかった。


	3. Chapter 3

2015年12月29日

彼らのテントサイトに軍が現れた。サンズは初め、最悪の事態を覚悟していた。彼は人間の軍隊について怖い話を聞いたことがあり、彼らの正当性に直接気付きたくはなかった。  
しかし、弟のパピルスは軍隊に対して好意的に振舞った。サンズがテントの中にいる間、弟に広報の係をさせた。  
外からパピルスの声が聞こえる。  
「皆さん、お願いだから、フリスクを探すのを手伝って下さい！ まだ、あの中のどこかに居るかもしれないんです！ アルフィーにメタトンに王さま、それから他の皆だって、生き残っているかもしれないんです！」  
それに対して、人間の兵士は  
「心配しないでください、パピルスさん。我々は最善を尽くしますので。でも、あなたはどうされますか？ 我々としましては、近くの街に避難することをお勧めします」  
と答えた。  
「ご親切にありがとうございます。ですが、私たちはまだ持ち物を回収しているところなんです」  
「そうですか。くれぐれもお気をつけて。いつまたこの辺りが危険になるか分かりませんから」  
別れを告げた後、軍の護衛隊は廃墟と化した町へと向かって行った。パピルスはテントの中に入って、骨についた雪を拭った。

「やっと捜索救助隊が来たんだ！ あれだけの人数がいれば、オレさまたち二人でやるよりも、もっと多くの場所をカバーできるだろうね」  
と、パピルスは興奮気味に言った。  
「それは良かったな」  
と、サンズは淡々と答えた。それから寝袋から装飾された本を取り出してページを捲った。パピルスはその隣に座って興味津々で見ていた。  
「何の本なのかまだ教えてくれないの？」  
「ああ、そうだな。分かったよ。怖がらないでくれよ。オイラが今持っているのは、他でもないネクロマンシー101だよ」  
パピルスは無表情で応じた。  
「ははは、すごく面白いね。正気の魔法使いなら、その古そうな本に『ネクロマンシー101』なんて名前はつけないと思うな。オレさまはこれを、『ネクロノミコン』や『死者の書』なんて呼ぶ方がしっくりくると思うけど。その本の装丁と同じぐらい派手な名前を選ぶんじゃないかな」  
それに対してサンズは、  
「そうだな。でもこれに限ってはオイラが名付け親なんだ。元の本にはタイトルが無かったんだよ。中身だけで、ラベルすらなかったんだ」  
と答えた。  
それに苛つき、若干失望気味に弟は文句を言う。  
「本当ならオレさまにとって、動揺して畏怖の念に駆られるような体験なのかもしれないけど……怠け者の兄ちゃんがダサい名前をつけた所為で、折角の機会が台無しだよ」  
「へへへ」  
サンズは弟にウインクして、  
「よく言うだろ？ 本を表紙で判断してはいけないって。一緒に読もうぜ」  
兄弟はテントの中で本を読みながら身を寄せ合った。それは辛い現状から離れて、甘い子どもの頃を思い起こさせるものだった。

パピルスが最初に気づいたのは、その本が紙製ではないないことだった。彼は指で角をそっと擦って、手触りを確かめていた。  
「何これ？ 革？」  
「その通りだよ。正確には『羊皮紙』っていうものだ。紙よりもずっと耐久性がある。誰がこの本を編集したにせよ、この本を永遠に残すためにお金を費やしたってことだな」  
更に数ページ捲った後、サンズは探していたものを見つけた。  
「パピルス、ここを見てみな」  
弟は最初の段落を声に出して読み進めた。  
「汝が自己を超えた強さを求むならば、汝の選択した武器にグリフを染み込ませるがいい。汝に好ましい贄を求めよ、それが志願者であれ、死に往く魂であれ、あるいは汝の敵であれ。汝が努力を実らせるならば、汝は贄の命を全て刈り取るであろう。しかし、汝の贄が行為の前に死するならば、それでもなお、贄の遺骸を求めよ。少しでも得るものがあるということは、何も手に入れられぬよりも好ましい。"  
その言葉が彼の頭の中で理解出来るまでに数秒かかった。パピルスがようやく意味を理解したとき、彼はぎこちなく兄を睨みつけた。  
「兄ちゃん、どうして殺人の儀式の説明なんかが必要なの？」  
いつも弟を揶揄っているジョーク好きのサンズは、そんな弟の反応を見て笑った。  
「まあ、落ち着けよ。ゾッとするようなイメージの先に何があるか考えてみろよ。この方法から何かを思い出せそうじゃないか？」  
「言われてみれば、その通りだね。これは……『EXP』と『LOVE』じゃない？『相手に与えた痛みの数値』と『暴力レベル』じゃん！」  
「そう。オイラが十代の頃にこの本を見つけたんだ。最初はただの面白そうな作り話だと思っていたけど、呪文の作り方が具体的に書かれていたんだ。それで、植物で試してみることにした。呪文が効いたことが分かった時のオイラがどれだけショックを受けたか想像してみろよ。被検体から『生命』を奪い取り、乾燥した塵に変えてしまったんだぞ」  
パピルスは手で口を覆った。  
「ああ、なんてことだ。王さまがこの本を隠していたのは無理もないよね。でも、オレさまが知ってる限り、兄ちゃんのEXPは上がってないよね」  
サンズは、  
「それは植物からはあまりEXPを得られないからだよ。その時手に入ったEXPは少数点以下第５位程度だった。これは取るに足らないようなもので、次の日には無くなってしまう。役に立つくらいのEXPを得ようと思うなら、それは誰かじゃないとダメなんだ。だから生贄が必要だ」  
「なあ、パピルス。映画とは違って、本物の死霊術はタマシイの科学を扱っている。どのように機能するのか、どうやって動くのか、応用の仕方とか、それから蘇生の儀式がどういうものなのか？  
実際にはキャスターは無生物にまで操る範囲を拡張している。理論的には水差しを踊らせることも出来るけど、水差しには人間の死体のように手足はない。剣を握らせようと思うなら、そういうものは使えるとは言えないだろ」  
顎を擦りながら、パピルスは声を大にして疑問を口に出した。  
「どうして人間の社会からはこんな情報が入ってこなかったんだろう？ オレさまたちモンスターが出てくるまで、魔法の存在すら知らなかったでしょ」  
「どうなんだろうな？」  
こんな状況にあることを、サンズは気味悪く感じた。地下から出たばかりの頃を思い出してみる。その時の人間たちは、まるでおとぎ話から飛び出してきた存在かのように、唖然とモンスターたちを見ていた。

モンスターについての最後の記録は千年以上前のものだった。人間社会に語り継がれていた伝説はたったこれだけだった。  
「その山に登った者は二度と戻らない」  
そこにモンスターの話は無い。  
魔法の話も無い。  
何も無かったのだ。  
何が人類の歴史から魔法の記憶を消し去ったのだろう？ それは単に知識が忘れ去られてしまっただけなのか？ それとも、狂った暴君に封印されてしまったのか？ その考えがサンズを不安にさせた。  
人間とは距離を置いた方が賢明かもしれない。用心しろ。絶滅危惧種の動物を研究するときのように自由を奪われたくはなかった。そんな残酷な可能性を下げるには、どうすればいいのだろう。  
尋ねてみれば良いのかもしれない。  
「……パピルス」  
と、サンズは切り出した。  
「人間の街に避難したいと思うか？」  
首を傾げて、弟は大声で尋ね返した。  
「人里離れたところでテントを張るよりも、アパートに住む方が絶対に良いでしょ？ 何でそんなこと聞くの？」  
「正直、人間がオイラたちを受け入れてくれるのか分からない。ステファンは良いヤツだったけど、全人類代表ってワケじゃないだろ。オイラたちが地上に出てまだ3か月しか経ってないんだぞ」  
「そうだ！ 兄ちゃんは人間が慣れる為に、もう少し時間が必要だって言いたいんでしょ？」  
それはサンズにとって思ってもみなかったことだったけれど、その意見を受け入れることにした。  
「まあ、そんなところだ」  
パピルスは思わず、安堵で大きな溜息を吐いた。  
「兄ちゃんだって快適な場所で暮らしたくないなんて思うわけないもんね。結局、オレさまたちは同じ気持ちだもんね！」  
と言って、それから、

「あのね、兄ちゃん……人間たちって、オレさまたちモンスターを少し疑っているような気がするんだ。オレさまたちスケルトンに対しては特に。オレさまたちは人間の中身に似てるし、骨が死の象徴だと思われてるのも分かってる。だからこそ、オレさまは人間社会を感動させたいんだ！オレさまたちが、一緒に住んでいる小さな町に降りかかってくる、どんなに不思議な災難だって解決できる、頼りになるヒーローであることを示したいんだ！」  
と続けた。  
熱意に溢れた様子で弟は尋ねる。  
「兄ちゃんはどう思う？ 良いアイディアでしょッ？」  
兎に角、パピルスには夢を大きく持っていて欲しい。それに人類の味方になることは、隠れているよりも良いアイディアだろう。

「そうだな」  
と、サンズは微笑んだ。  
「応援してるよ、パピルス。いつものようにな」

＊＊＊

2016年1月30日

キャンプに住むようになってから1ヶ月が経った。  
兄弟はテントから小屋へと建て替えるのに十分な材料を集められていた。彼らは人間のように寒さに弱いわけではないが、食料品や他の機器を乾燥させておく必要があった。  
発電する為に、兄弟は簡素な風車を作っていた。コアほど安定しているわけではないが、家電製品を充電するのには十分な電力が賄える。機が熟せばディーゼル発電機を購入する計画も既に立てていた。  
それから、交易を行う為には資金調達の問題があった。金塊と人間が認めたドル紙幣を見つけては、拾い集めていた。少し汚れたものだったけれど、死者に金は必要ないのだから。

離れたところで軍の活動が続いていた。捜索・救助活動はとっくに中止されていたが、まだその一帯を警備していた。おそらく、調査のために研究者を連れてきたのだろう。  
パピルスに話しかけた親切な兵士が、あと二回尋ねてくることがあった。一度目は、「生存者は居なかった」という悪い知らせを伝えに、二度目は兄弟たちに支援物資を渡しに来たのだった。軍隊は災害のことを聞くと、もっと多くの人々が助けを必要としていると考え、トラック一杯に支援物資を詰め込んで来ていた。しかし、そんなことはもう無かった。  
兄弟はまた彼に会うことはあるだろうか？ それはないだろう。彼にも居場所はあるのだから。  
その間、兄弟は自分たちで調査をしていた。サンズが頭脳となり、パピルスがその腕となった。 兄弟のチームワークは最高だった。

就寝時間だった 兄弟は寝袋に入って電気を消した  
サンズは、今夜はルーティンと違うことに気付いた。  
「パピルス、『もふもふうさちゃん』は読まなくていいのか？ 読まなかったら眠れないんじゃなかったのか？」  
パピルスは、  
「今日はそんな気分じゃないんだ」  
と、答えた。  
「ふたりぼっちになったこと以外に、何かあったか？」  
「ふたりぼっちっていうのは原因の一つだよ。兄ちゃんは人気者だったから分かんないだろうけど。兄ちゃんは『芸人のサンズ』だもんね。メタトンTVで放送枠を持ってたぐらいの男だもん」  
「取り敢えず話してみろよ。そうじゃないと分かんないだろ？ 分からなかったとしても、オイラはお前の話を聞くからさ」  
弟は躊躇していたけれど、兄は辛抱強く待っていた。元より焦るようなタイプでは無かったのだから。  
やっとパピルスは重い口を開いた。  
「兄ちゃん……ボクは忘れられるのが怖いんだ」  
数十秒の沈黙が過ぎ、それが１分になった。問題ない。サンズに待つことは苦では無かった。弟にとって難しい話なのだと分かっていたのだから。  
やっとパピルスが続ける。  
「忘れられることって死ぬのよりも辛いことだよね。有名な人が死んでも、何かの形で記憶に残っている。でも、誰も覚えていないのなら、元々存在してなかったみたいになる。それが何となく怖いんだ」  
「ボクは皆に注目してもらう為に、一生懸命働いたよ。『偉大なるパピルス』として記憶に残る存在であることを、他の皆に、兄ちゃんに、それから自分自身にも証明したかったんだ。そんな願いは叶ったと思ってたよ。アズゴアはボクの形に生け垣を刈り込んでくれた。アンダインは彼女のアルフィーに紹介してくれた。友だちが増えたし、ボクのことを尊敬してくれる子どもたちだっていたんだ。

"それから……それから……突然、全てが消えてしまった。ボクの努力はみんなと一緒に死んじゃったんだ。いくら有名になっても、憶えてくれている人がいなければ意味がないよね。どうすればいいんだろう？」

パピルスがいつもの「もふもふうさちゃん」を読みたくなかったのも仕方が無いだろう。 かなり深刻な哲学的ジレンマえお抱えていたのだから。

「あー」  
と、サンズは言った  
「個人的には、有名になることに対してそういう感傷的な価値を見出していないんだ。コメディアンでいるのは楽しかったし、お金をもらうのも良いことだったよ。でも、オイラは暇潰しをしたかっただけ。有名になったのはそのオマケみたいなものさ。  
弟は失望に溜息を吐いた。  
「それってすごく兄ちゃんらしいね。まあ、ただ単に急に不安になっただけだって思ってくれればいいよ」  
「お、おい、ガッカリさせたかった訳じゃないんだよ。ごめんな」  
そろそろ話題を変えたほうが良いだろう。パピルスが興味を持ちそうな話題を、サンズは頭の中で考えていた。  
それで兄は尋ねた。  
「パピルスは人間が好きかい？」  
そう聞いた後、すぐに後悔することになった。そもそもどうしてパピルスはこんなことを考えたんだろう？  
「今のは忘れてくれ」  
「兄ちゃん」  
とパピルスは真剣な表情で答えた。  
「ステファンや彼の家族のように良い人間だっている。それに、あの親切な兵士も。彼は本当に、本当に良いヤツだったよ」  
続けて彼は言った。  
「ボクは人間に限らず、もっと大きなものを愛してるんだ。空気も、水も、空も、地球も大好きだよ。もし困ったことになったとしても、植物や動物だって大好きだ。ボクはこの地球そのものと、そこに住むすべてのものを愛している。だからこそ、ボクたちみたいな思いを誰にもして欲しくないんだ」  
こんな風に思うのは、忘却の彼方に追いやられることへの恐怖から来ているのだろうか。それとも他人への共感から来ているのだろうか？ その両方なのだろう。経験上、慈愛の心と利己心は絡み合い、分けて考えられるものではなかった。  
でも、そんなことはサンズにとって重要ではなかった。代わりに彼は言った  
「パピルス、オイラが生きている限り、お前を絶対に忘れたりしないよ」  
パピルスは酷く大袈裟に息を呑んで見せた。  
「それって……約束？ 約束は嫌いなんじゃないの？」  
「新しい約束をする訳じゃないんだ」  
そうサンズは言った。  
「お前がオイラの腕の中に抱かれているような、赤んボーンだった時に誓っていたんだ」  
「うわぁ、誓い？ 若い頃の兄ちゃんに会ってみたいよ。怠け者じゃなくて、もっと責任感のある人だったのかもしれないね。ニャハッ！」  
「無理だよ。そんなヤツはとっくにいなくなったからな。へへへ」  
兄弟は柔らかく笑い合っておやすみの言葉を交わした。どうやらパピルスは自力で眠れるほど気分が良くなっていたようだ。  
一方、サンズはまだ寝るには早いと感じていた。寝袋に腰を下ろし、ランタンを灯した。彼はノートを取り出し、「ネクロマンシー101」と呼ばれる本とノートを比較し始めた。

あの日、トリエルの残滓をどうやって見つけたのか、今でも忘れられなかった。彼女の死因には疑うべき余地が多かった。彼女の家だけが、まるで犯罪を隠蔽するかのように、完全に崩壊していたのだ。  
「過去を覗く方法があれば……」  
と独り言ちた。  
数ページめくったところで、彼は探していたものを確かに見つけた  
「へへ、 古代人も同じようなことを考えてたってワケだ」

* * *

2016年2月5日

朝の4時、パピルスは車のトランクに道具を入れた。エンジンが暖まるのを待っている間、彼はサンズにこう言った。  
「オレさまは新しい納屋を建てるのを手伝いに、ステファンの農場に行くんだ。ガチョウを飼いたいんだって。ガチョウの肉はかなりのペニーで売れるらしいよ」  
「はは、良いじゃないか」  
サンズは言った。  
「ステファンには使える住所があるから、そこをオイラたちに必要なものの配送場所として使うつもりなんだろう？」  
「そうだよ！ もう廃墟になった街から大体のものは引き上げられたと思うんだ。もう見つかるものは使えないものばっかりになってきてる。ちょっとした仕事でも始めないと、ここで野垂れ死んじゃうよ」  
厳しい現実を明るく語るのは、パピルスの十八番だ。  
「お留守番、お願いね？」  
「ほーい、また何日か後にな」  
赤い車が雪の上を回避して、近くの道路に向かって飛んでいくのを、サンズは見ていた。それは周囲の環境からの危険を回避するための方法の一つだった。  
彼はリュックサックを探しにテントに戻った。それを手に取り、  
「よし、仕事の時間だ」  
と言った。  
彼は目を閉じて目的地のイメージをはっきりとさせた。遠距離からのテレポートは、いつもの近道よりも難しい。一歩間違えれば、危険な場所に行ってしまうかもしれない。

座標、設定。  
場所、設定。  
環境、参照。

目標を定めた後、時空を切り裂いて飛び込んだ。かつてトリエルの家だった空き地に到着した。そこは雪で完全に埋まっていた。  
サンズはバッグを置き、ノートを取り出した。占いの魔法について書かれたページを捲ってみた。  
「過去を明らかにするために召喚する場合は、啓示の魔法陣を準備せよ。それが汝であろうと他人であろうと、力の源に調和せよ。その後、3つの条件を満たすべし。  
第一に、汝は正しい場所と時間を把握していなければならない。  
第二に、死者の形見を持つこと。  
第三に、汝は水盤か水晶玉を所持していなければならない。  
三つのうちのどれかが欠けていれば、呪文は失敗する」  
古代の教えにしては信じられないほど科学的だった。時間、場所、身元といった、出来事を再現するのに必要なものの全てが求められていた。  
サンズは自分の骨の魔法を、魔法陣の構成要素として使った。それはコードをプログラミングするのと何も変わらなかった。論理は言葉になり、言葉は節になり、節はコマンドになる。  
彼は動力源を、フル充電された複数のバッテリーに接続した。彼はこの魔法がどれほどのエネルギーを必要とするのか分からなかったので、自分自身に接続させたくなかったのだ。廃墟のど真ん中で気絶したら大変なことになるのだから。  
水盤や水晶玉については、タブレットの画面で代用すればいいと考えていた。当時は、自然の反射が人類にとって唯一の視覚表示の手段だった。その時でさえ、現代人が楽しむような鮮明さを欠いていた。  
最後の作業は……トリエルの服だった。サンズは彼女の塵を完全には落とすことは出来なかった。  
彼は彼女のブラウスを八芒星の中心に置いた。それは一ヶ月ちょっと前に彼女を見つけた場所だった。  
サンズは魔法を発動させた。円が力を持って光り、タブレットが命あるもののように明滅し始めた。  
白い体毛に覆われた美しいトリエルが画面に映し出された。彼女は笑顔で手を振りながら、家の入り口に立っていた。サンズはその時のことを思い出した。それは、パピルスと一緒に七面鳥を買い出しに行くために街を出る直前のことだった。サンズが生きている彼女を見たのはそれが最後だった。それから奇妙なことが起きた。サンズたちが出て行った後、彼女の表情が厳粛なものに変わっていたのだ。何故だろう？  
魔法のカメラは、彼女を家の中まで追い続ける。彼女は本棚に向かった。その手でカタツムリに関する本の山を取り出した。彼女の蔵書は床の上に積まれ、３つの山になっていた。結局、カタツムリの本が最も多く、彼女がカタツムリの本を読むのが好きだったことがよく分かる。  
しかし……彼女はすぐに本の山を近くのテーブルの上に置いた。  
トリエルは本棚のところに戻り、棚の一番奥に手を伸ばした。そして……黒魔術の本を引っ張り出した。  
彼女は本を隠していた。誰から？ 何故？  
彼女は肘掛け椅子に座ると、公然とその本を読み始めた。数分後、彼女の視線はドアの方に向いた。彼女はすぐに両手で本を閉じた。  
トリエルが話し始めた。音は出ない。魔法で再現した過去の映像を見ているだけなので、音量を上げても意味がない。  
サンズは角度を変えてみた。彼女が誰に話しかけているのかを見たかったのだ。これも無駄な試みだった。彼はトリエルの形見を持っていたが、それはトリエルのものだけだ。この魔法では特定出来ていない者を見ることは出来ない。  
「くそっ！」  
サンズは叫んだ。トリエルに直接話を聞くことさえ出来れば、求めている答えが得られるだろうに。  
何にせよ会話の内容は、とても深刻なもののようだった。彼女は酷く狼狽し、驚きの表情を浮かべた。彼女は守ろうとするかのように、本を身体に寄せて握りしめていた。  
大きな力によって彼女は椅子にぶつかり、完全にひっくり返った。トリエルが立ち上がろうとする前に、ナイフが彼女の胸に突き刺さった。彼女のタマシイが身体から飛び出し……そして、画面は暗転した。

「タマシイが粉々になるところが見えなかった」  
とサンズは呟いた。  
「誰かに盗まれたのか？」  
サンズの予感は正しかった。トリエルはあの大災害の前に殺されていたのだ。答えがひとつ見つかったことで、いくつもの問いが浮かび上がってきた。  
犯人は誰なのか？  
何が動機だったのか？  
何より、トリエルの魂をどうしたのだろうか？  
サンズが考え込んでいる間に、バキバキという音が聞こえてきた。それは彼の装置が出すような音ではなく……  
……周囲の森から聞こえてきたのだ。  
最初に、サンズは本能的に魔法陣にテレポートした。謎を解く唯一の手がかりとなるトリエルの服を取り戻さなければならないからだ。その証拠品を掴もうとした瞬間、地中から黒い茨が噴き出してきた。ブラウスはズタズタにされ、サンズの手には生地の切れ端だけが残った。  
棘のある蔓が縦横無尽に動き回り、周りの生物を破壊しようとしている。サンズが目で追うことは出来なかった。  
彼は逃げるという良識ある者の選択をした。短いテレポートを繰り返して廃墟の中に逃げ込んだ。それでも努力の甲斐はなく、蔓と茨は既の所まで追いつめてくる。どんなにテレポートと回避を駆使しても追ってくる。あと一瞬でも遅ければ、彼は殺されていただろう。  
速い。極めて速い。これが普通の速度なら、誰も生き残れなかったのも無理はない。人間ならどうだろうか？ チャンスはない。遠くから爆撃でもしない限り、カモにされるだけだ。  
サンズはいつもの組み合わせで追撃を止めようとした。ガスターブラスターを撃ち、骨を放った。しかし、彼が反撃するたびに、巨大な怪異はさらに勢いを増して襲ってくる。  
魔法を吸収しているのではないかと疑い始めた……  
もしそうなら、特別な切り札を持っていた。心の奥底で、数週間に及ぶ死霊術の研究が無駄にならないように祈りを捧げた。  
彼が命じると、グリフを染み込ませた複数の骨が茨に向かって飛んでいった。魔法は接触することで発動し、茨から全ての生命と力を奪った。苦しみながら茨は灰白色に変色し、乾いた塵となって崩れ落ちた。  
魔法のリボンがサンズに集まってきた。彼はたちまち回復した。元気が出てきて、活力が湧くのを感じた。しかし、何かが違っていた。

「EXPが0？ 本当に？」  
さっきの異形は確かにただの植物だったということが、サンズの得たものが何か空虚で儚いものであると感じさせた。  
彼が予想していたように、彼の力は魔法が完了した瞬間に減衰していった。枯れてしまった蔓の代わりに、もっと多くの蔓が生えてきた。  
やっとのことで、サンズは町のはずれに到着した。ここから先は広い雪原だ。  
完璧だ。あとは一番遠いところに集中して、そこにテレポートするだけだ。彼の左目はシアンと黄色に染まり、魔力は極限まで高まった。  
一瞬のうちに、彼は地平線へとテレポートした。急停止によって、彼は雪の中に転げ落ちた。彼の着地が優雅なものではなかったとしても、それは全く問題にはならなかった。彼は試練を乗り越えたのだから。それが最も重要なことなのだ。  
仰向けに寝転んで寒い冬の空を見上げながら、サンズは自分の発見を反芻する。  
「あの茨は」  
と、彼は呟いた。  
「これは武器だ。何かが操っている。というか、『誰か』だ。ソイツは……オレを狙っていた……オレが真実に近づきすぎたからだ」  
あの運命の日、本当は何が起こったのか？ サンズは疑問に思った。事情はますます複雑になっていくようだった。


	4. Chapter 4

古代の書物の最初のページにはこう書かれていた。

「来るべき日、真紅の太陽と血の赤に染まった月が昇るであろう。不可思議な闇の力に備えよ」

「ベールの下においては、死霊と呪われし者、そして虚無が侵攻してくるであろう。王国は既にこの力の前に斃れた。これぞ天からの災厄による運命である」

「多くの者が穴倉に隠れ、慈悲を乞うであろう。だがこの本を手にした者よ、汝は違う。知は力であり、我がその力を分け与えん。次の災厄が来る日の前に汝はこの技を手にすべし。手遅れになるその前までに」

「いつ、どこであろうとも、何よりもケツイを忘れることなかれ」

＊＊＊

2016年2月10日

溢れ出す不吉なエネルギーの気配にサンズは目覚めた。その危機感は、どれほど怠惰な者をも行動に搔き立てるに足るものだった。  
最初に気付いたのは、不自然なほどの赤い輝きだった。テントから出たサンズは空を見上げた。漆黒の空は、彼にとって最も不気味な疑念を裏付けていた。

東の空高くには深紅の太陽が昇り、捩れた光の渦となっていた。  
西の空高く血の赤に染まった月が昇り、永遠の満月となっていた。  
忌まわしい天体の存在が星々を消し去り、その恐ろしい光が白い雪を血の色に染めていた。

これが予言の中の災厄の日に違いない。災厄が始まってしまったのだ。この事実に直面したとき、サンズは自分に準備が整っているとは思っていなかった。  
彼には天文学の知識が十分にあった為、今夜の月は本来であれば、５パーセント程度しか見えない状態の蝋色の三日月だと知っていた。だが、血の赤に染まった月は自然の姿に反していた。そもそも真夜中なのに太陽が昇っていること自体がおかしい。この状態から現在起きている現象が自然の法則とは無関係であることが分かる。これが現実を覆そうとしている暗黒魔法だったとしたら？  
これが何であれ、このキャンプはもう安全とは言えない。彼は急いでリュックサックを取りにテントに戻った。彼はすでに先の調査で紛失したものと入れ替えていた。リュックの中には食料、サバイバルツール、それからネクロマンシー１０１の本が入っていた。  
リュックを背負ったその時、足からは雪に覆われた大地の地下深くから何かがゴロゴロと響いてくるのを感じた。「死霊と呪われし者、そして虚無」の侵攻をこの本は警告していた。何が突破口を開いて恐ろしい命運をもたらすのか。それは神のみぞ知る。

彼はどこに逃げられるというのだろう？ 北か？ 南か？ 東か？ それとも西か？ 彼にも何がこの先に待ち受けているのか分からないし、それがどの方向から襲ってくるかということも分からなかった。何もかもが早すぎたのだ。  
心の中でアイデアを閃く。横軸での移動が出来ないのなら、何故上を目指さないのか、と。サンズは上空に向けて意識を集中させた。  
瞬く間に、彼は空中高く浮かび上がっていた。下を見れば、黒い茨が彼のテントを切り裂き、風車の発電機を倒しているのが見えた。火花が飛び散っている。サンズはすぐに自分のタマシイに青い魔法をかけて、降下の速度を落とした。上に逃げても重力に負けるだけだ。空中にいる間、彼は安全な場所を探していた。しかし、眼窩一面に茨の海が広がっていた。茨がイビト山とその先の地平線へと果てしなく広がっていたのだ。「安全な場所」などどこにもない。  
茨はまたすぐに蠢き始めた。それは塔を成すように組み合わさり始めていた。  
サンズはガスターブラスターを召喚した。いせきの跡地での出来事の後、彼は持てる全てのものにグリフを染み込ませていた。また黒い茨が自分を追いかけてくることを確信していたのだ。光線が蔓を切り裂いたが、破壊するよりも早く再生していた。ゆっくりと、しかし確実に、大きな抵抗をしながら、黒い茨は彼に向かって這い登ってきていた。  
状況は更に悪い方へと向かっていた、彼のいる場所の高度が急速に下がっているのだ。青い魔法を維持する為に、緊張で大粒の汗が噴き出てくる。遅かれ早かれ、彼は危険な場所へ降りることになる。サンズは自分の限界を分かっていたが、まだ諦めるわけにはいかなかった。まだプランBがある。プランを実行するには、しっかりとした足場に着地しなくてはならない。

最大のパワーと、最大のカルマを以て、７つのブラスターを一度に！

破壊的な魔力が茨の塔に降り注いだ。放たれた光線はつるを塵と化し、業の魔法が蔓の再生を遅らせている。付加される力が彼の体力を保つのに役立った。いつの間にか、足元には広大な空き地が出来ていた。

着地したその瞬間、茨全体がサンズに狙いを定め、彼を抹殺しようと蠢く。サンズは茨からの刺突、薙ぎ払い、切り裂きといった全ての攻撃を避け、その最中にステファンの農場を思い浮かべようと最大限努力した。この辺りからはかなりの距離がある。上手くいけば、茨はまだそこまで辿り着いてはいないだろう。  
玄関ポーチはどんな感じだった？ 目印は？ 座標は？ サンズがそこに出向くのは久しぶりだ。あの場所の記憶がきちんと蘇っていれば、自信を持って逃げられただろう。  
これに失敗すれば、自分はここで死んでしまう。  
もうこれ以上は待つことは出来なかった。安全地帯は確実に狭まっていた。茨の枝が彼の頭蓋骨の際を飛び交い、鋭い棘が彼の服を掠めていた。目的地のイメージがまだしっかりと固まっていなくても、サンズはテレポートを始めるしかなかった。

しかし、彼が望むようなスムーズなものにはならなかった。頭がくらくらし、足元はふらふらになり、視界はぼんやりとしていた。躓いた拍子に、彼は木製のフェンスの支柱に肩をぶつけてしまった。  
その衝撃が最後の引き金になってしまった。彼は支柱に凭れ掛り、腹の中のものを全部嘔吐した。深夜に食べたホットドッグとケチャップまで吐き出してしまっていた。  
「うぅぅぅぅ……」  
彼は愚痴を零す。  
「こんなのだから、イメージが出来ていないのにテレポートするのは嫌なんだ。これが典型的なテレポートに失敗した時の副作用だもんな」

視界が晴れてきたとき、サンズは素朴な農場の正門に自分が立っていることに気付いた。明かりは消えている。パピルスの車もステファンのピックアップトラックも、いずれの姿も見当たらない。  
ホッとした彼は、安堵から大きな溜息を吐いた。

「……みんな避難したんだ。神さまに感謝しなくっちゃな。もう自分の身の安全だけ気にしていれば良いんだ」  
そう言い終わる前に、サンズは遠くでレーザービームの火花が散るを見た。その光は雪を照らし、黒い茨を撃っていた。

あれはガスターブラスターか？

自分と同じ魔法を使える者は一人しかいない……パピルスだ。

「ダメだ……」

サンズはかぶりを振る。

「ダメだ！ ダメだ！ ダメだ！」

パピルスが茨に対して通常の無属性の魔法を使えば使うほど、敵は吸収していくのだから、敵からの攻撃は強くなっていく。  
弟はそんな危険性を知る由もない。サンズが廃墟を探索した時、彼はその場にいなかった。それに、サンズはこの敵とは戦うことが最悪の選択肢であることを、パピルスに教えていなかったのだ。  
兄は雪の上を駆け抜ける。走りながらテレポートを繰り返した。あまりにも暗すぎて、弟が居る場所を正確に把握できなかった。  
疑問が心の中にじわりと浮かび上がる。何故パピルスは反撃したのだろうか？ 車で逃げ続けていれば簡単に安全な場所まで逃げられたのに。  
サンズはだんだんと現場に近づいていた。赤い不吉な光を背に、骨の魔法とレーザーの眩い閃光を目の当たりにした。パピルスはダンサーのような優雅さで蔓を躱していた。カウンターの機会がある度に、強烈なビームと骨の連射が邪悪な棘を切り裂く。  
パピルスは、強さの面で言えば、兄弟間で常に強い方だったが、いつも気を遣って手加減しているようだった。子どもとの戦いでは特にそれが顕著に表れていた。  
「パピルス！」

とサンズは叫んだ。

「攻撃を止めるんだ！ 戦ってもそいつは余計に強くなるだけなんだ！ 逃げろ」

でも、もう遅かった。茨の棘がパピルスの胸の真ん中を貫いていたのだ。彼は、自分が見ている光景を信じることが出来なかった。パピルスは致命的な一撃を避けられなかったのだ。  
尋常ではない悲しみが洪水のように押し寄せ、サンズは激怒する。ありとあらゆる手段を駆使して蠢き増殖していく蔓を引き裂いた。  
時間の巻き戻りはもう観観測出来なくなっていた。あの時間の異常が起こることに、期待することなど出来ない。地上で起きたことは……全て覆すことは出来ないのだから。  
サンズは怒りのままに茨を破壊し、パピルスを解放した。地表に落ちていく弟を、その前に受け止める。木っ端微塵となった茨が二人の上に降り注ぐ。まだ意識があったパピルスは、息も絶え絶えに声を出した。

「にい……ちゃん？」  
「そうだよ、オイラだ」

と彼は答えた。

「どこにも行かないでくれ。頼むから」  
「ステファンさんは逃げられたのかな？」

道路を見遣ると、ステファンのピックアップトラックも、パピルスの赤い車も、ひっくり返ってバラバラに壊れてしまっていた。凶暴な茨は現代の技術をも凌駕していたようだ。

「それは分からないよ。残骸しか無いんだから」

細かいことを聞いている暇など無かった。茨が再生して兄弟を取り囲んでいたのだ。サンズは息を呑んだ。状況は彼が考える以上に惨憺たるものとなっていた。怪我を負ったパピルスを安全な場所に逃がしてやることも出来なければ、瀕死の弟を守り続けることも出来ない。それでもサンズは最後まで諦めないケツイを抱いた。

絶対にパピルスを見捨てない。何があっても。

黒い茨が動かなくなった。サンズは戸惑いつつも油断はしなかった。茨の中からエコーフラワーが芽を出し、辺り一面に咲き誇っていた。邪悪で子供っぽい笑い声が辺り一面に響き渡る……

「お前は……」

サンズは歯を食いしばった。

「お前はあの雑草だろ。パピルスの友達じゃなかったのか？ 穢れたクソガキが。もっと早く殺しておけばよかった……」

後悔の念がサンズの心を覆う。サンズはパピルスが立派な大人に成長していると信じて、自由に友達を作らせてやりたいと思っていた。なのに、何故自分の知識を教えてあげなかったのだろうか。もしも……もしも、サンズが勇気を出して話していれば、パピルスはもっと良い判断をしていただろうに。

空を見上げると、サンズは「真紅の太陽」と「血の赤に染まった月」の二つが日蝕のように合わさっていた。太陽の渦巻く光線が月を包み込み、月は黒くなった。暗いエネルギーがサンズの肩を押し付け、息苦しく圧迫した。  
そうしていると、黒い茨が影のような実をつけ始めた。それらはすぐに、見慣れた形になっていった。最初に落ちてきたのは、頭の横にヒレのある魚類の女性だった。彼女は水で出来た槍を召喚した。

「アンダイン……？」

サンズが呟いた。果実が次々とイビト山の住人の姿へと形を変えていく。

アルフィー。  
メタトン。  
アスゴア。  
グリルビー。  
イヌの家族たち。  
氷を川に投げ込むオオカミ。  
シナモンキーを作っているお店のウサギ。  
政治について語るクマ。  
ガーソン。

皆、ここにいた。老いも若きも。皆揃っているのに……トリエルの姿だけはどこにもなかった。  
アンダインの影はサンズに向かって槍を振りかざし、少し歪んだ声で訊いてきた。

「パピルスに何をした？」

サンズは尋ね返す。

「アンダイン、オレが分からないのか？」

その言葉にアンダインは怒り、投げつけた槍の先がサンズの顔を掠めた。唸りながら、彼女は詰問してくる。

「どうして私の名を知っている？ 説明しろ！」  
「オレはパピルスの兄だ。パピルスの兄なら知っているはずだろ？」  
「嘘を吐くな！ パピルスに兄なんていない！ パピルスには兄弟はいないんだ！ 私たちは子どもの頃から親友だったんだぞ！ 私はパピルスのことを全部知っているんだ！ 今すぐにパピルスを渡さなければとお前を串刺にする！」

エコーフラワーがまた笑う。それから、ヤツは話し出した。

「ハロー！ マヌケなクソ野郎！ みーんなお前のことを覚えてないみたいだね。それなのに忘れられるのが怖いって思っているのはパピルスなんだね。悲しくならない、ねえ、サンズ？」

サンズは必至で怒らないように努めた。平静でいれば情報が掴めるかもしれないのだから。

「何をしたんだ」  
「えー、何もしてないよ。ボクはただ、みんなのタマシイを取ってきて、安全な場所に保管しただけだよ。人間から遠く離れた場所にね。それに、この馬鹿げた災厄や、この星を引き裂き得る全ての災厄からだよ。これからは、みんながボクのカンペキな小さな夢の中で生きていくんだ」  
「夢？」  
「うん、いちばんの友達と一緒に本当の自分でいられる世界を想像してみて。悲劇なんて起きないし。花の身体で居続けなくても良い。ボクは元のアズリエルに戻るんだ。あとはパピルスを仲間に入れてあげるだけ。勿論、お前は連れて行ってあげない。これでみんなは幸せに暮らしていけるんだ」

やっと今になって理解できた。街の破壊も、住民の皆殺しも、黒い茨となって伸びていく街も、子どもにとっての理想の世界を作るためだったのだ。  
一人ずつ、亡者の影が前に出てきた。

「パピルス？」

とアズゴアの亡霊が言った。

「もう大丈夫だよ。すぐに君を救けるから。怪我が治ったら、一緒にお茶でもいかがかな？」

グリルビーがそれに付け加える

「……彼を渡すんだ。誰も傷つかなくていい……」

次にメタトンが  
「おやおや、ダーリン。まさかこれって人質事件？ あらあらあら……そんなこと許さないよ！ もし君に良識があれば、ボクには変身して欲しくないだろう？」

それに続いてアルフィーが

「えーっと、うーん……彼ってすごく影が薄いのね。弱いのか強いのか、わ、わたし、分からないよ。だから怖い・……」

ガーソンまでもが、

「心配なさるな、お嬢さん！ もし何か仕出かそうとしても、この『正義の鉄槌ガーソン』がハンマーで叩き潰してやるからな。ワハハハ！ 何があってもパピルスを取り戻すぞ」  
「全くもってその通りだ！」

アンダインはもう一歩前に出る。

「皆で力を合わせれば絶対に負けたりなんかしない！」

花の姿をした子どもはまた嘲笑する。

「ね？ 今や全世界がお前の敵なんだ！ お前にはボクは止められない！ 悪者になった気分はどう？」

運が向いているのか、サンズは頭上で複数のジェット機の轟音を聞いた。あれが人間界での伝説ともいえる「空軍」というものなのか？ 実働しているのをこの時、彼は初めて見た。飛行隊はモンスターの住んでいた街の廃墟に向かって飛んでいった。目的地を越えたところで、その積荷を投下した。いくつかの小さな明滅する光が建物の間に降り注ぎ、粉塵、煙、炎の大きな塊が吹きあがった。  
幽霊が上げるような悲鳴が大地に響き渡る。茨は退いていき、亡霊は掻き消えた。人間の攻撃は災厄をも消し去ることができるように思えた。  
すぐに第二隊が到着し、第三隊と続いた。更に多くの爆弾が、かつてモンスターが生きて、そして死んでいった街の一帯に投下された。それが終わる頃には、もう何も残っていなかった。モンスターの生きていた証は地図から消え去ったのだ。

勝った……のか？ 現代の人間による物理的な攻撃に晒される可能性は、あの本においても考慮されてはいなかった。

「に、兄ちゃん……」

パピルスは服の裾をギュッと握っていた。

「彼らを……人間たちを助けて……あげて・……」  
「何を言ってるんだ、パピルス？ 人間を助けろって？ 人間がこの状況を覆したのに」

彼がそう言った瞬間、彼の体のすべての骨が感じた。モンスターたちの魔法攻撃が空気中で弾けていることに。巨大な火の玉が雨の様に降り注ぎ始めた。それを避けたものは水の槍に貫かれた。

爆撃機隊はその強大な翼を折られてしまった。

モンスターの生ける屍たちが本来の主人が持っていた力を得て、夢の世界に立ち向かう者の全てに反撃を開始したのだ。

サンズがパピルスに尋ねた。

「なんでそんなことを知ってるんだ？」

パピルスは弱く微笑んで答えた

「この災厄は前にもあったんだ……自分でも調べてみたんだけど……ぐッ……二千年くらい前にも……」  
「パピルス、病院に行こう。どこの病院でもいい。お前は大丈夫だ。オレたちはここから生き延びるんだ」

弟は首を振った。

「……兄ちゃん……もう、ボクは助からないよ……」  
「そんなことない。お前は絶対生き残るんだ！ お前を生かしておくためなら何だってする！！！」

サンズは弟をぎゅっと抱きしめた。

「ボクと一緒じゃないと、ダメなの？」

二人とも希望がないことくらい分かっていた。パピルスの受けた傷は、スケルトンの基準で見ても、あまりにも悲惨なものだった。それでもサンズは諦めなかった。サンズにとって、パピルスのいない人生なんて、想像することすら耐えられない程に怖ろしいことなのだから。

弟は一節を囁き始めた。

「汝が自己を超えた強さを求むならば……汝に好ましい贄を求めよ……汝は贄の命を全て刈り取るであろう」

パピルスがネクロマンシー101の一節を引用したのを聞いて、サンズはショックを受けた。

「パピルス、何を言ってるんだ？」  
「……兄ちゃん……ボクは他の皆みたいにはなりたくない……兄ちゃんのいない世界なんかで生きていきたくないよ……」

弟の骨がぼろぼろと塵となって崩れ始めた。最早、そう長くは持たないだろう。

「……ボクの力と……命を……兄ちゃんにあげるから……どうか、ボクの代わりに……この世界を守って……この世界を愛して……人間たちを助けてあげて……」

サンズの前には意地の悪い岐路だけが待ち受けていた。

自然の摂理に任せて、弟を看取るべきか？  
病院を探し続けるべきか？  
それとも弟の最期の願いを叶えるべきか？

考えていられる時間はもう残ってはいなかった。最終的に、サンズは自分とパピルスのために最も論理的な選択をしなければならなかった。もし出来なければ、その機会は永遠に失われてしまうのだから。  
サンズはグリフが刻まれた骨を召喚した。その先端を針のように細くする。選んだ方法は、最も手荒ではなく痛みの少ない方法だった。それに加えて、サンズはスケルトンの弱点がどこにあるかを正確に分かっていた。  
彼はパピルスの首の間に針のような骨の先端を着けて、行動に移す準備をした。  
最後にもう一度、最愛の弟を見つめながら、サンズは尋ねた。

「最後に何か言い残したいことはあるか？」  
「……ごめんね……それから……兄ちゃん……」

涙が弟の顔を伝う。

「……大好きだよ」

サンズは深呼吸をして、必死で涙を堪えた。その代わりに、彼はいつもの生意気なニヤリとした笑みを浮かべて、優しい言葉でパピルスを見送った。

「パピルス、オレも大好きだよ。じゃあな」

滑らかな動きで、サンズはパピルスの首筋を射貫いた。グリフが光り、それに伴ってパピルスの身体も光を帯びる。

魔法でリボンの形となったパピルスの命が兄の元へとなだれ込んだ。パピルスの能力と体力、それから技術が、直接サンズの身体に流れ込んでいく。  
それは激しいものだった。激しすぎたのだ。頭が痛は痛み、目はそれよりも尚、痛かった。

「う……アァアアアアアアアアアア！！！！」

この叫び声は、燃えるような痛みからきていたのだろうか、それとも灼け付くような悲しみからきていたのだろうか？ サンズにとってはどちらでも同じことだった。  
魔法による処理が完了し、全てが終わったとき、パピルスは塵となっていた。弟のトレードマークだった赤いボロボロのスカーフが、サンズの手から垂れていた。  
終末を思わせる日蝕のベールの下で、サンズは堪え切れない苦い笑いを吐き出した。

「へ……ヘ……へへへへへへ！ アハハハハハハアァアアアアア！！！！！！」

サンズは星の無い空に向かって叫びながら、頭を前に傾けた。

「国一番の怠け者のクソ野郎が唯一の生き残りだって？ その上、オレが人類の救世主？！ 何て酷いジョークなんだ！ こんなに酷いジョークは今まで見たことない！！！！」

正直に言えば、この日彼の心の中では二人が死んだ。それは一人ではなかった。

一人目は「偉大なるパピルス」。  
もう一人はコメディアンのサンズだった。

サンズはフードを被り、弟の塵に塗れたスカーフを首に巻いた。

その時、彼はまだ気づいていなかった。彼の眼窩がもう二度と白い光を灯さないことに。彼の右眼は真紅に変わり、左眼は二色になっていた。残ったシアンの光を赤い光が縁取っていた。  
悲しむことなら後でも出来る。立ち上がった彼は、燃え盛るイビト山に注意を向けた。この災厄の首謀者がイビト山のどこかにいるはずだ。それならば、サンズがすべきことは、この災厄の中心部に潜り込み、問題そのものを排除することだけだった。もしあの花が見つからなくても、次の機会にまた探せばいい。何度も何度も、何度だって。彼の命ある限り。

「おい、クソガキ」

と彼は挑発した。

「この狂気を楽しもうぜ？」

サンズは遠く離れた戦場災厄に突っ込んで行った。災厄の茨の塵の中から、新たな伝説が生まれた。それは、歪んだ不死鳥のような存在であり、たった一つの目的に駆り立てられていた。

彼はいつの日か、「孤高の守護者Dust」として知られることになるのだった。


End file.
